


Once Upon A Secret Santa

by NightLady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLady/pseuds/NightLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 one-shots written for onceandfuturekimli on tumblr for Once Upon a Secret Santa.<br/>Chapter 1: A Jefferson/Whale drabble<br/>Chapter 2: Drunk!Regina and a bit of SQ<br/>Chapter 3: Regina coming to terms with the fact that she misses Emma<br/>Chapter 4: Outlaw Queen and Pizza in FTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Jefferson/Whale drabble

**Author's Note:**

> 4 one-shots written for onceandfuturekimli on tumblr for Once Upon a Secret Santa. Yes, it took me this long to notice I never posted them here.

“Snow White’s birds,” Jefferson said with a smug smile.

“What?” Whale looked at him, confused.

“You were asking about how we can take over the town. It’s simple: Snow White’s birds,” Jefferson explained before taking a swig of his beer.

“Look, Hatter, how do you expect us to wreak havoc upon this town with harmless birds?”

“Think about it. We catch those creatures and send them all over town. They’ll be shitting on people and pecking them. And everyone will be begging us to get them to stop.”

Whale thought about it for a moment before finishing the last of his beer and grinning at the other man. “You, my friend, are brilliant. C’mon, let’s get going.”

The Sheriff found the two men an hour later, stuck on a tree, chirping and trying to get a bird to fly unto their hands.


	2. Drunk!Regina

“I’m the freaking Queen! You! Peasants! Bow down to me!” Regina exclaimed before letting out a silly laugh that honestly did not fit her current image. She was dressed in full Evil Queen Regalia, complete with a crown.

Emma groaned and cradled her forehead with her hand, “Remind me again why we thought it was a good idea to get her drunk?”

Ruby sent her a wolfish grin and proceeded to curtsy to Regina. “C’mon, you gotta admit that this is pretty amusing. Who would’ve thought Regina would behave this way, drunk?”

Emma was trying to decipher the look Snow had on her face. It was as if her mother was both amused and afraid. Letting out a laugh, she nudged Snow, “Mom! Are you… Are you afraid?”

“Don’t be silly!” Snow defended herself, “I’m not afraid of Regina. It’s just, I’ve seen this before and I’m afraid of what’s coming up next.”

As if on cue, purple mist shrouded them and the next thing they knew, the four of them were in one of those ball pits which kids play in. Except, instead of plastic balls, the pit was filled with apples.

“Apple!” Regina cried excitedly and giggled. At that point, Ruby was so hysterical that Emma wondered if she would die from laughing that much.

Snow appeared confused for a moment and then said, “Okay, that was not what I was expecting either. Then again, I’ve only seen her this drunk once. She produced fireworks instead of apples then.”

“Fireworks?” Regina turned in Snow’s direction.

Snow gulped audibly, “Oh dear…”

“Mom! Why did you give her more ideas?” Emma cried.

Regina hopped out of the apple pit so swiftly that Emma didn’t think that it was possible for any human to do so in a pit full of apples. The darn fruit. They were awesome when they were for eating, not this.

Ruby and Emma soon discovered that Regina’s definition of fireworks was extremely different from theirs.

“Fire sculptures? Fucking moving fire sculptures? Are you kidding me?”

Regina had created what appeared to be a man and a bird with fire. Emma was really regretting agreeing to Ruby’s idea of getting the woman this drunk ‘just for fun’. She had to admit that she wanted to see what Regina would be like drunk but she did not agree to deal with something like that.

“Em-ma,” Regina was pouting now, the fire sculptures disappearing just as suddenly as they appeared.

“Yes, Regina?”

“Hug?” Regina sent her a hopeful smile and held her arms out. Emma smiled at how adorable her wife was currently. She stepped forward and engulfed the brunette in a tight hug.

“Um, Emma?” Uncertainty was laced in Snow’s voice.

“Yeah?”

“I think Regina just fell asleep…”


	3. Regina coming to terms with missing Emma

At the sight of a flash of blonde hair from the corner of her eye, Regina immediately perked up and turned to look in that direction. She struggled to hide her disappointment when the owner of the blonde hair was in fact, simply Kathryn coming into the Diner to get her morning coffee. She nearly groaned aloud when the blonde sent her a knowing smile and proceeded to slip into her booth.

“Yes, Kathryn? How may I help you?” Regina drawled.

Her friend simply smirked as she took a sip of her coffee. “You know, Regina, a ‘Good Morning’ would suffice.”

“Usually, I wouldn’t doubt so. But you seem to have an ulterior motive today.”

“Oh, you wound me, Regina,” Kathryn pretended to be offended. “But yes, you’re right. C’mon, admit it. You miss Emma.”

Regina looked taken aback, “What?”

“Stop denying it, Regina. She has only been gone for two days and every time you see someone with blonde hair or a yellow car, you immediately look up in that direction. Hell, you probably look when you catch someone wearing a red top too.”

“I…don’t…do that… Okay, maybe I look out for blonde hair a little too much but I don’t do whatever you just mention. And I don’t miss her,” Regina retorted. “Enjoy your coffee, Kathryn. I’ve got a meeting that I need to prepare for.”

Regina left before Kathryn could put in another word. She definitely does not miss Emma. No, she doesn’t. After all, they’ve only been on one date; two, if you count lunch at the bench near the jetty. Then Emma Swan had left for her trip back to Boston and Regina found herself feeling slightly lost. To Regina, it was impossible that she was missing the blonde, especially since it has only been two days and they had hardly began dating anyway.

Regina threw her pen onto her desk in frustration and leaned back into her chair. It was nearly lunch time and she still hadn’t gotten any work done. Kathryn’s words that morning still plagued her. She sighed and stood up for a stretch. A flash of red outside her window caught her attention and her face fell when she noticed that it was simply the gardener mowing grass.

“Get a grip on yourself, Regina. You do not miss anyone, ever. Unless it’s Henry, of course.” She said firmly to herself.

Since she was so distracted, she decided to take the afternoon off to spend with her son. Henry was surprised when Regina picked him up from school and brought him to Granny’s. He was pretty sure something was up with the brunette but it was difficult for him to pinpoint what exactly. At least, it was, until he mentioned his blonde mother.

“Mom! Did Ma call you last night? Cos’ she called me and she told me that she reached Boston safely,” He told her once he had finished his mouthful of the burger. If there was another thing that clued him to believing that something was up with his mother, it was that she had not only allowed him to order a burger, but also a side of fries as well. Regina Mills never did that.

The brunette immediately looked up from her salad at the mention of Emma and frowned. Emma did not call her last night and instead, simply texted her to inform her that she was safe. Perhaps it was because the blonde was too tired after spending the day driving and sorting out some of her affairs.

“Emma called you?” She asked, wishing that Emma had called her too so that she could, at least, listen to the blonde’s voice.

“Yeah! It wasn’t a very long phone call but she did,” Henry grinned. Noticing the slight frown on his adoptive mother’s face, he added, “Don’t worry, Mom. She said that she’d be back soon. It’s only the second day, after all. I miss her too.”

“Who said anything about missing her!” Regina defended and immediately regretted both her words and tone.

“I… I mean, I don’t miss Emma. I’m sure she’ll be back soon,” She quickly added with a weak smile and looked back down at her salad.

“Sure, Mom,” Henry shrugged. He knew better than to push Regina to admit something she was denying. She was totally missing his blonde mother and refused to admit it. Regina moving her salad around and not eating the rest of it simply proved his point.

Emma called her that night. She couldn’t help but smile when she heard the blonde’s voice through the phone. She found her smile growing wider as the blonde continued to speak of her day in Boston. She listened intently, wishing that Emma was right there with her. She accidentally let out a soft sigh which resulted in Emma stopping mid-sentence.

“Regina?”

“Yes, Emma?”

“Are you okay? Am I boring you? Because we can always talk about something else,” Emma rambled on.

“Emma,” She said softly, stopping the Sheriff’s worried ramblings, “I’m okay. You’re not boring me. You can never bore me.”

Emma’s relieved sigh caused her to chuckle.

“Well, then, what is it? Is it because I called Henry last night and didn’t call you? You know, I would’ve called you if I wasn’t that tired. I felt like I could fall asleep standing then.”

“Emma. No. It’s not because of that.”

“It’s just, I… It’s… It’s silly,” Regina simply couldn’t bring herself to say those three words aloud.

“Tell me, Regina,” Emma coaxed.

“I missed you,” Regina blurted out. The silence that followed made her nervous, but she had to admit that it felt good to finally admit it after denying it for so long.

“I missed you too, Regina,” Emma said after a moment. If her girlfriend was right there in the room with her, she would see the blush that crept up Regina’s cheeks and the wide smile that was plastered on her face after Emma’s words.


	4. Outlaw Queen and Pizza in FTL

Regina watched as the orange flames danced on the dark coal. The smell of pizza wafted throughout the kitchen. Hawaiian. It was the flavour that Henry and she would decide on whenever she gave into his requests to make pizza. A small smile appeared on the former Queen’s face as she recalled how Henry would always request for Pepperoni, but at her insistence of having vegetables on the pizza, settle for Hawaiian by telling her that the pineapple counted as vegetables, and so did the tomato sauce base. Regina frowned when she recalled that Henry was still separated away from her and likely did not remember her. The constant dull ache in her heart was amplified when she realised that she had unknowingly made the pizza big enough for two, but no longer had a son to share it with.

Soft footsteps broke her from her musings. Expecting it to be Snow sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack, she sighed and deadpanned, “Yes, Snow, you may have some of my pizza.”

“I’m not Snow, but if whatever is cooking in that oven is called a pizza, I’d have some of that, please,” Robin smirked as he moved to stand beside Regina.

“Thief,” Regina sneered, making what she thought was an effective attempt to cover up her surprise at Robin’s intrusion. “What are you doing in my kitchens at this time of the night?”

“The same as you are. You weren’t the only one who skipped dinner last night,” Robin shrugged as he stepped forward to peer into the brick oven. “This pizza smells delicious.”

“What made you think I’d share it with you?”

“What made you think you wouldn’t?” Robin had that smirk plastered on his face, the smirk which infuriated Regina. She huffed and moved to shove the man aside so that she could check on her pizza. Robin’s smirk grew into an amused smile as he noted that there wasn’t much force involved in Regina’s shove.

After finally getting Roland to sleep (and in the process, falling asleep himself), he found himself waking up in the middle of the night with a growling stomach. Deciding to head to the kitchens to get some food for himself, he had instead found Regina deep in her thoughts. The expression on her face resulted in him feeling a sharp tug in his heart. Perhaps it was the food, or perhaps it was how sorrowful she appeared, but he found himself drawn towards the woman and her pizza. 

Several minutes later, Regina found herself cutting her pizza into eight and giving Robin six of them. If Robin had been surprised at her sharing the food, he did not show it. Instead, he simply sat down opposite her and tucked in. He finished his first slice in three mouthfuls and looked at Regina in amazement.

Noticing his eyes on her, Regina put down her fork and knife and looked up from her food with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Gods, this is amazing! What is this magic? How is it that I’ve never had a pizza before?” He said to her before starting on his second slice.

She let out a soft chuckle, which had the Outlaw glancing at her in surprise. Her laughs and chuckles were a rare occurrence since she lost Henry, and Regina Mills had scarcely ever laughed in front of Robin Locksley. Come to think of it, he could probably count all the times he had heard her laughter with his fingers and most of the times was because of her interactions with Roland. Regina had never laughed or chuckled when the pair were alone together, until now.

“Thank you,” Regina replied graciously. She began to cut another small piece of pizza before saying, “Although I’d appreciate it if you’d stop staring at me. I wouldn’t hesitate to gouge your eyeballs out with my fork, you know.”

“I do know. But before you do anything to my eyeballs, my lady, I’d like you to know that you have a nice laugh,” Robin smiled.

A slight blush crept up Regina’s neck and face and a small smile betrayed her attempts at remaining indifferent, “Thank you. Although flattery will get you nowhere.”

“You have a lovely smile too,” He mentioned with a grin before working his way through his remaining slices of pizza. The pair ate in silence after that and Robin swore that he would do his best to make the woman smile and laugh more often.


End file.
